Taker
by Geeky Queen
Summary: The war is won. Voldemort is dead. The Golden Trio has broken up. Now Hermione has left for the Taker Academy in order to become a Taker. A Taker of life, but there is far more involved than that. Because the Head of the Academy is Draco Malfoy. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Harry Potter characters and I am not J.K. Rowling. This will apply through all of the chapters.**

**HPOV**

I am the equivalent of a muggle assassin. I am hired by powerful witches and wizards to kill their enemies. The other half of my job is to find their sons and daughters the most suitable spouse. For this I am paid over 500 galleons. For murder I am paid in bed, board and 300 galleons. It is more suitable. A Taker is usually a wanderer as well. It is harder to find us that way. I was once powerful out in the open. Now I am powerful in the shadows. I hold the wand that could take your life. I am Hermione Granger, Taker of Life and Giver of Marriage. Let me tell you my story.

Many of my kills scream and beg. They demand that I leave, tell them I will be punished, captured by their friends. More often than not, they have no friends. Money: Check. Families: Check. Friends: No. They have yet to figure out that one day they will die and nobody will grieve their death. They were not loved. In the world I grew up in from aged 11, there was a real possibility I would die. Dying at seventeen seemed more likely, but fifteen and sixteen were both close calls. After the war that took Fred, Lupin, Tonks and many more, all I wanted to do was die. I went home after the celebration dinner at Hogwarts and curled up. I went raging around my parents' apartment and grabbed a kitchen knife. I cut my wrists, arms, torso, legs, anywhere I could reach. If the neighbours hadn't heard my screams I would have bled to death: which was what I wanted. They took me to a muggle hospital and stitched me up. I apparated to St. Mungo's the next morning under the pretence of going to the toilet. They fixed my wounds and gave me some anti-depressants. Then they sent me home. I was on the tablets for about three months. Then I was off them and I wanted to kill. I'd heard of the Taker Academy; everybody had heard of it. I sent in an application and waited. I waited three days when I received a summons. I packed my bags, entrusted Harry with finding my parents and told him not to contact me. I left and Flooed right to the Academy.

Upon arrival at the Academy, I was pinned to a wall. I cried out and grabbed for my wand, kicking the guy in the balls, forcing him to let go. I grabbed my wand and cried _"Petrificus Totalus!" _The guy's muscles locked and he fell to the floor. From a distance I could hear a round of applause. A door opened and my wand was at the ready once more. "Put your wand down. I am Draco Malfoy, head of the Taker Academy. And you are?" The question was left hanging. I stared. _Draco Malfoy, head of the Taker Academy. Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. _The words echoed around my head. "Draco Malfoy. I'm surprised you don't recognise me. Have I really changed that much?" I asked. "Let me give you a couple of clues. Clue one: Gryffindor. Clue two: Harry Potter. Is that enough or do you do need another one?" He stopped and stared at me. I could see him trying to work it out. Seconds turned into minutes. Recognition dawned on his face then. "Well, well, well. Hermione Granger. Never thought I'd see you here. This is quite a surprise. What made you contact us? I have to say I'm intrigued," he sneered. I laughed then. His face was hilarious when he realized I was laughing at him. He probably thought I was insane. "Why doesn't it surprise me that you have your finger in this pie? Wouldn't you like to know how I came here? Well, I don't wish to discuss it. I guess you'll just have to wait and see if I tell you," I said sneering at him. He turned around sharply and said, "Follow me. I don't trust you, you'll be staying in my private quarters. Your own bedroom, bathroom and parlour. You won't disturb me at all, understand? You'll have your own library as well. All your training will be undertaken by me and my personal trainer." He turned another corner and muttered something under his breath. A door appeared and I smirked. That would be an easy spell to figure out. He opened the door and I stepped through. "Thank you _so _much, ferret. I feel privileged," I stated sarcastically.

**DPOV**

Staring at the woman in front of me it was hard to believe that this was Hermione Granger, bookworm and part of the Golden Trio. She was flying across the room on the assault course I'd had specially created for her. I wanted to see her fail at something. It hadn't happened yet. She excelled in knife training, sword fighting and even _Avada Kedavra _something I'd thought she would struggle on. Obviously not. She'd perfected her technique and improved the spell within hours. Now she had finished the course and was coming over to him with a smug smile. Her face was slightly flushed and she took deep breaths. "Give me a minute and I'll race you across," she said, bending over slightly. Her pert ass was in the air and her full breasts were clinging to her training shirt. Draco smiled slightly inside. _I know what will humiliate her. I'll make her mine one night and then I'll send her out to her first job. See how it feels to be used and discarded, Granger. See how it feels. _"Yeah sure, Granger. Shall we make a bet?" her face lit up.

**HPOV**

I could feel my face lighting up. It had been ages since I'd had a bet and one with Draco Malfoy should be fun. "What are we betting? Because I know one thing I'd love," I said seductively.

**DPOV**

I stared at her in shock as she turned away and sashayed to the start. Was she flirting with me? Or was she just playing me? I shook my head and walked over to her. "If I win, you have to spend one night _with _me. If you win..." I said, still in shock. I could see the shock on her face as I said what my prize would be. Then she grinned. "If I win, then you have to pleasure me to such an extent I orgasm, however you won't be allowed to orgasm," she said with an evil grin. Now it was my turn to be shocked. I stared and stared and stared. _What the hell is she playing at? _I turned around to stare at Blaise, my PT. He grinned and shrugged. I turned back to Hermione and nodded. "You're on!" Blaise sent up sparks saying that we could go. I had to win. If I didn't I'd have to... I stopped there and ran. She was already ahead of me, climbing across the ropes with surprising agility. I jumped across a gap and hit the floor running. I knew this course better than she did. I had designed it after all.

**HPOV**

When Blaise sent up the sparks I ran. Draco was still stood still and then he kicked off. I knew this because I heard the thump as he landed on the ground. I ran even faster, swinging across the ropes like a monkey


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Glad to see Taker's being followed. I won't be updating for a couple of weeks. I'm on holiday. Anyway hope you guys enjoy!**

**HPOV**

I stared in shock at the moving figure in front of me. _How the hell?! I was totally in front of him! _I thought. I stopped. The bastard probably cheated! _Hmm... He never said I couldn't use magic. _I grinned evilly. Pulling my wand out I muttered the speed spell. Suddenly my legs were running extremely fast. I was proud of this spell. It was my own little creation and worked wonders. I smiled as I ran past Draco. Now it was his turn to stop and stare. "RICTUSEMPRA!" Malfoy shouted. I was moving to fast for the spell to hit me. Jumping in the air to reach the bar I swung across, my still moving legs giving me enough momentum to land right next to the finish line in a crumpled heap with one hell of a headache coming across. I lay there for at least a minute. Suddenly there was a crack and Draco landed next to me. "I thought you couldn't Apparate in here? Otherwise I would've Apparated," I gasped, still winded. He smiled and waved his wand before walking over the line. "Well, it looks like I've won. Now Granger, get up and follow me."

**DPOV**

I couldn't believe it. The sneaky bitch had used a spell to make her super fast. She practically flew past me. I stopped, stared and shook my head. Quite clever really. She found the loophole in my rules. Then again I expected nothing less off of her. I yelled, "RICTUSEMPRA." The spell missed. I thought, _Aparation. _ I removed the anti-Apparation Spell and apparated to where she had collapsed on the floor right next to the finish line. "I thought you couldn't Apparate in here? Otherwise I would've Apparated," she gasped, obviously still winded. Ismiled and waved my wand before walking over the line. "Well, it looks like I've won. Now Granger, get up and follow me." She gets up and follows me out of the training centre. We walk in silence to my bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**DPOV**

Draco was aware that she was following him and he could practically feel the tension rolling off her. It was like trying to walk through fog, it was that thick. Smiling inside he led her to his bedroom in the West Wing of the Academy. Opening the door, he stood politely to one side, waiting for her to go in. Smiling nervously at him, she stepped through to the left. Draco followed her inside and studied her movements and observations. The mahogany panelled walls were sparsely decorated with a few expensive pieces of art hung on the walls. The king sized bed stood in the middle of the room, covered in a Slytherin silver and green duvet with matching pillows. The look on Hermione's face was actually quite interesting. It was almost as if she hadn't expected his room to be this nice. "Well, looks like I have the right to do anything to you right? Considering I won the bet?" he said in a commanding voice. She meekly nodded. He smiled, devilishly. He laughed. "Relax, Hermione. I'd never do anything to intentionally harm you. I am your mentor, after all. I can't hurt you. I'm bound by the Academy rules. You're safe," he said. She visibly relaxed.

**HPOV**

Following him through the halls to his room was nerve racking. _Oh God, what if he hurts me. What if I never come out? Oh my God, what did I agree to? _She was panicking all the way to his room, where he opened the door in a gentlemanly manner. She stepped through the door and observed his room in shock. It was beautiful. The wooden panels on the walls were obviously an expensive mahogany and the king-sized bed was placed in the middle of the room. The covers were, predictably, the Slytherin house colours. "Well, looks like I have the right to do anything to you right? Considering I won the bet?" he said in a commanding voice. She meekly nodded. He smiled, devilishly, the tips of his white teeth showing through. He laughed. "Relax, Hermione. I'd never do anything to intentionally harm you. I am your mentor, after all. I can't hurt you. I'm bound by the Academy rules. You're safe," he said. Hermione visibly relaxed. It was plain stupid being afraid of Draco and stupid was something she most definitely wasn't. She had scored higher than anybody at Hogwarts in the past 50 years. She knew more spells and was also physically strong. _Relax, girl. You heard him. He isn't going to hurt you on purpose. Listen to him, for God's sake. _ "Okay, so what do you want me to do?" she asked, silently thanking God that her voice didn't waver or crack. He smiled again. "Get on the bed, Hermione."

**Hi guys. I updated! Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon, by next week hopefully. **


	4. Chapter 4

**HPOV**

Five hours later Hermione walked through the Academy corridors, tired as hell and feeling just as satisfied. She could still remember the look in his eyes, full of lust and want. She could remember the feel of him inside her and the wonderful feeling of his fingers trailing up her body. She could remember the way he pleasured her and she pleasured him. But the worst bit of the evening was when he muttered four little words that gave her filled her with dread. _You have an assignment._

_Have an assignment._

_An assignment._

_Assignment._

She had left soon after, his winnings claimed. But the words still played in her mind. _You have an assignment. _Her first ever assignment and she would find out about it tomorrow from whoever it was that wanted to hire her. Draco would never know what the assignment was. It was how the Academy worked. It ensured the safety of the Taker if it was an assassination and the animosity if it was a marriage pairing. After all, the marriage might not work out and an angry participant of the marriage on the tail of the Taker wouldn't be to complete their assignment at the time. Troubled she went back to her room, still sore and stiff and extremely confused. Lying down on the bed she found herself staring into Draco's eyes. The greyness of them was astounding and shouldn't be possible. The look of lust and... What?! There was something else there as well! Sitting up, believing the eyes and the head to be a figment of her imagination she banged her head against Draco's. "What the hell!" Hermione exclaimed, rubbing her hand against her forehead. "God, Draco. I thought you were a figment of my imagination! What are you doing in my room?" she exclaimed. Draco, rubbing his forehead as well, smiled and said, "Well, sleepy head, I don't know about you but I think it's seven o'clock. I also believe you have an appointment with your first job." _Oh my God! I have an assignment! _Sitting up once again, she said, "Well, get out then! I have to get ready," she exclaimed. She watched as he smiled and turned around walking to the door. Just before he left he said, "Sure you don't want any help getting dressed? Because I sure wouldn't mind." Smirking at him, she stalked over to him and trailed a finger down his chest. Smiling seductively up at him she trailed her finger lower and lower, watching his face for a reaction. She saw his jaw stiffen and his eyes became filled with lust and desire, "Perhaps another day, Draco. Then we'd have some time to do it properly."

**DPOV**

_Bloody hell! She's flirting with me! Oh my God, down boy, down! Remember she's a filthy mudblood; she's just a toy to use, abuse and ditch. Nothing else because even if I did like her in that way, she wouldn't like me. That's just impossible._ Looking down at her large brown eyes he felt his argument sway. So what if she was a muggle-born. She was still human. She still had feelings and it was incredibly possible that she might have feelings for him. He looked into her eyes and saw the same lust and desires that he was sure he was displaying too. He also saw something else. He had seen it before when he was in school. Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown. Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode. "Perhaps another day, Draco. Then we'd have time to do it properly," she whispered. Then the lone finger became a hand on his chest and he was stumbling backwards into the corridor outside of her rooms. Blushing, he straightened himself out and walked away.

**HPOV**

Breathing heavily, she leant against the door. Pushing herself away from the door she walked over to the closet and pulled out her 'business' clothes. After all, her business had two sides to it. Dressing herself in a simple black skirt and a tight white blouse she slipped into her heels and walked out of the door thinking of the affect it would have on Draco. She grinned devilishly as she made her way through the halls to the meeting rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Stepping into the meeting room her eyes were drawn to Draco sitting in a straight-backed chair with his arms resting on the oak table top. "Hello," Hermione said, a small smile flashing across her face. The man on the other side of the table, sitting across from where she and Draco would sit, smiled and replied with a warm greeting. Leaning forward ever so slightly he said, "Sit down, we have business to discuss," in a tone so cold, that if she hadn't known the protocol she would have shivered. As it was, a feeling of cold and dread flashed through her body. Slowly sitting down, she folded her hands in her lap. "I am ready to proceed," she said, all cold and ruthlessness. Draco and the other man nodded. "My agent already knows the protocol and is the best student I have had the pleasure to teach. I am sure her other teachers would agree. On that note I shall leave you too it. You have much too discuss," he said before standing up and walking out of the door. _Protocol: Never reveal your name to the contractor. Never tell them anything of your past. Never tell them your experience level. And never develop feelings for them or your target. _The man looked at me with interest. "You are one of the best students, huh? Well, I have a contract that will test your abilities," he said, in a baritone voice so rich and like velvet it slid across me. She internally shuddered. Hermione had a feeling this man was one with money and no heart. "Indeed, sir? Tell me more and I shall see what I can do," she said, her voice all business. He smiled and this time it was a shark smile.

"I like you, child. You have an air of ruthlessness around you. I think, my dear that it would be easier to show you what I want. No doubt, your master has 'bugged' the room. Come closer," he beckoned Hermione closer with his long fingers that looked a bit like Draco's but had a feeling of repulsiveness to them. He grasped her hand tightly and there was a tug to her navel. Sucked into the man's mind she could see it was covered in black and grey. There was no light here, this man was truly evil. We began to walk, down a road to an old house. He reached his arm in front of him and pushed the air. The door swung open.

Stepping through the door, into the darkness of the house, Hermione felt pure terror. "We can now talk safely," he said. The lights popped on, revealing an interior so white it was unbelievable. He nodded and began to talk. "My father was an evil man. He thought he had beaten every inch of goodness out of me but he was wrong. I built a castle inside my mind and trapped my goodness in it. It was only released three years after his death. I was wanted by the Ministry of Magic and by Muggles at this point in my life. I turned myself in under the pretext of being captured. This was safer for me and my family; if I was captured they would be looked after until I was released by my fellow Death Eaters. I hate what I did to the poor Muggles we captured during the raids. I tortured many and killed even more. I was and am full of remorse and guilt. After the war, my father was killed during his capture. He turned a knife on himself. I felt no grief for him. He had ruined my life. When I was 'captured' I was granted a lesser sentence. I gave them my memories and helped capture about twenty more Death Eaters. I was given a sentence of three year. I got out after two on good behaviour. But there was one Death Eater who was never caught. That Death Eater just happens to be your mentor: Draco Malfoy. He abused several of my Muggle friends. Of course, we were friends in secret, they never knew I was a wizard and they never knew of the imminent danger to England. Just before the Battle of Hogwarts I went to visit them and told them everything. After I left, twenty Death Eaters arrived. They tortured and killed each and every one of them. I still feel guilt. If I were not friends with them then they may still be alive. However, they are not and I am. The consequences of that action are that I have to live with the knowledge that I caused their deaths for the rest of my life. But I digress. The Death Eater who was never caught will never be caught by the Azkaban guards; he is far too clever for that. No, I have a business proposition for you. I do not know of what your relationship with him is. I do not care about it either. My offer is this: you kill Draco Malfoy and I will pay you three million galleons and you shall have a job should you ever retire from being a Taker. You do not have to take this job, however the reputation you don't have will be destroyed. There will be no chance of you recovering it. What is that Muggle saying? Oh yes. You will have shot the horse before it had a chance to live. Make your decision, girl," he finished. "I will give you ten minutes to make your decision." Hermione stood inside the strange man's mind and thought for a minute. "May we take leave of this house and return to the real world? I find that I tend to think better when I'm not in someone else's mind," she said.

"Of course, my dear," he said. "Take my hand." Hermione took his hand and they left the old house that housed some of the man's greatest fears and secrets.


	6. Chapter 6

Slipping back into the real world, Hermione immediately let go of the man's hand. She found it chilling that this man was once a Death Eater with Muggle friends. He reminded her of Severus Snape, a man with so many secrets; he died wrapped in a lie. Sitting down in her chair, she began to think. She had no attachments to Draco Malfoy apart from the sexual desire that they shared. They had only been together once and it would most likely never happen again unless they were both particularly needy. _Then again, _she thought, _I did dress like this just for Draco. To see his reaction, the reaction that I did not get. _She nodded her head. "I'll do it. 3 million galleons and a job offer will be fine. I'll be able to do it within the week, I expect. Shall we say, half the money first then the other half upon completion?" she asked. The man nodded.

"That should be fine," he said, his voice cold once again. He stood up and walked to the door. "I shall arrange for a transfer immediately," he said before leaving the room. Seconds later, Draco walked in.

"Good job?" he asked, curiously.

"Yes, I expect the rewards shall be absolutely amazing," Hermione replied. She stood up and walked towards the door, sashaying her hips as she did so. Draco looked on with desire and grinned devilishly as she exited. _I'll get her tonight, with such ferocity that she won't know what hit her, _he thought before following her.

Walking back to her room, Hermione felt a pool of desire rush to her lower belly. _Oh my Gods, I want him so bad, _she thought. Walking into her room, she warded the door strongly and ran to the bed. She sat down and began to undress. Naked, she lay on the bed and grabbed her wand. Sitting up suddenly she grabbed a pencil and transfigured it into something that looked relatively like Draco's generous asset. Returning to the bed, she smiled with delight and carried on with her mission.

**Sorry that it's such a short chapter, I'm really busy. Hopefully, it'll be a nice long one next time. Thanks to my reviewers, they made me happy **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so this story is going to finish in this chapter. I don't have the time anymore to regularly update. So I hope you like it and apologies for such an abrupt ending**

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione breathed in deep calming breaths. Her world was about to change. Dressed entirely in black, she moved to her door and opened it quietly. The hinges were well greased and it glided open smoothly making no noise at all. She padded down the carpeted hallway in her rubber shoes until she reached the end and opened the oak door. She was now in another hallway. She carried on, her feet walking with precision towards Draco's wing of the Academy. She reached the door that would take her to her destiny and opened it, her mind completely focused on what she was doing. She walked even more, no remorse in her heart. Even though she knew that she would feel it later. She carried on walking. One, two, three, four. Her feet moved to the rhythm. Walking down the corridor to her first job. She reached the door that would be the beginning of her future. She opened the door and stepped inside.

**Draco's POV**

That evening, Draco went to sleep as normal, only stirring once. He sat up in bed, with his wand in his hand. He felt a small hand slip into his and heard the words, "Draco, it's Hermione. Calm down. I have to tell you something." He frowned and motioned for her to slip under the covers by lifting the duvet. She slid under and curled against his shoulder whispered in his ear. He froze and slowly began to reach for his wand.

**Hermione's POV**

When Hermione stepped inside the room, she didn't expect to see a startled Draco, sat up in bed with his wand in his hand. She walked over to the bed and slipped her hand into his. "Draco it's Hermione. Calm down. I have to tell you something," she whispered. She heard him motion for her to get in the bed and so she did. She slipped under the duvet and rolled over to curl against his rock-hard shoulder. She lifted her head slightly and whispered the words that would change her life forever. "I am Hermione Granger and I am here to take your life, fulfilling my role as a Taker and Giver," she whispered. She felt him froze. His hand would be creeping to find his wand, she knew that, but he wouldn't find it. She grasped the two ends of his wand in her hand and snapped it in two. She heard him gasp and pulled out her own wand. "I'm truly sorry." She flicked her wand, and the lights turned on. She saw his terrified face in the light and rolled quickly out of the bed. She stood up. "_Per cerebrum mortem ruere,_" she whispered. And fell to the floor as she realized she loved him and had just killed him.


End file.
